Talk:Angela Blanc
I saw at my Black Record book, and I wasn't wrong... Her full name is Angela Blair (Anjiera Burea). I don't know how to exactly write it with kanas. Someone want to change it? --Stripe Have you seen another apple like me? 15:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Anime and manga? On the side of the page, in that little box that summarizes everything, it says she appears in both the anime and the manga, but as far as I know, she is an anime-only character. Is this a mistake, or did I just miss her appearence in the manga? 18:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ブラン - this is kanji her surname Minitsunade-Dyskusja 19:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Where are they? I dont see any large breasts, and why is that there anyway? o_o I think that part should be removed. Bugs 20:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out, Bugs. The whole comparison with Hannah made me go wth. Like the part where they both speak in a low breathy voice. Most of it was speculation. I'll remove it~ Oh I was wondering why it got removed :P Hehe yeh the breasts one is just wth :S I don't remember what any of them were lol [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 06:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Last name? How do we know the correct transliteration of her last name? And is Black Record the only place her last name has been mentioned? SereneChaos 01:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea since I am so lame with the anime. I personally never heard of her last name before. Sorry! Maybe Queen Tsumi knows something. I never knew her last name was Blanc until I knew that it was apparently in Black Record :O I don't think her last name was mentioned at all in the anime or whether she even had one. That aside, my memory of the anime is fuzzy now T.T haven't watched it for a long time... Quotes So which is one is the correct form of her quote: Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the useless, Snuff out the barren. Or Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean. Oh huh, this was left in the cold for quite a long time haha. I guess it really depends on the different subs used as well as the Funimation dub so I think both can be correct. 11:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) At the end of Episode 12, where she's on a bridge crushing the puppet, she says, "Snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the unwanted, stuff out the unclean," in the Funimation dub. TheNinjaOfPorkntuna (talk) 04:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Blanc is Angela's real last name! Oh for god sake people, Angela Blanc is her real damn name! Her last name "Blanc" was said by Ciel in both the Japanese Dub (Along with the Sub) and the English dub of Episode 18. Quit being stupid and rewatch the anime! "Blair" is by no doubt a mispelled by the producers. They did that with Angelina Durless in the Making of Black Butler 2, when her last name was misspelled as "Dalles" instead of Durless. And with Aleister Chambers with his first name misspelled as "Aliast". JakDaxPeaceMaker (talk) 00:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Please, there's no need to be so rough with every comment you make. Also you need to take into account that some people may not have the time to rewatch the anime. It's what we're acknowledging her last name is anyways on this wiki, so I don't understand why you're doubting us on that subject. Whatever reason to why she's called Angela Blair instead in the Black Record, it's still rightfully a trivia. 06:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Man, Tsumi took the words right outta my mouth! Dude, Jak, you gotta chill. "Quit being stupid" that's just harsh. Calm down, I dunno what got you all riled up 'cuz we have basically named her article Angela BLANC. It's not like we named it Blair or Bloop so you don't hafta get offended. Blair was put in the /trivia/ section, you should know what that is, right? If you need to calm down just stare at the Lugia in my sig, haha, it helps.